The 14th annual conference of the international Society of Exposure Analysis (ISEA) will be held at the Adam's Mark Hotel, centrally located in Philadelphia, from Sunday, October 17 through Thursday, October 21, 2004. The conference will be held under the common theme "Exploring Emerging Technologies for Exposure Assessment." ISEA is the pre-eminent professional society in the discipline of exposure analysis, and the annual meetings represent unique opportunities for interaction among research leaders in the field. ISEA was established in 1989 to foster and advance the science of exposure analysis related to environmental contaminants, both for human populations and ecosystems. The membership promotes communication among all disciplines involved in exposure analysis, recommends exposure analysis approaches to address substantive or methodological concerns, and works to strengthen the impact of exposure assessment on environmental policy. Rather than organizing the technical sessions by pollutant and/or media as in the past (e. g., pesticides, PM, water, air), sessions at the 14'h annnual conference of ISEA will be organized around technological thematic areas. The emerging technologies to be addressed at the conference will include laboratory analytical methods, remote sensing techniques, gene arrays, GPS/GIS applications, rapid assays, retrospective methods, new personal sampling methods, novel population surveys, and exposure assessment methods for cancer epidemiological studies and childrens health studies. This will facilitate cross-fertilization of new ideas across the usual narrowly defined disciplinary boundaries, as well as providing a forum for broader interactions among ISEA members and other environmental health professionals.